Who's invisible now?
by superwoman12
Summary: Mitchie leaves camp with a new outlook and a new boyfriend but can she keep it when she goes back to school being invisible?
1. Chapter 1

"Mitchie, wake up darling. Mitchie! MICHELLE ANN TORRES! Wake up or I will have to go to extremes!" Mitchie groaned and waved a hand at her mother. She didn't want to get up that would be the beginning of the last day of camp and her last day with a certain someone.

"Okay mom I'm up."

"Good, you had better start packing you have about an hour or so and don't make me babysit you, I have eyes and ears all over this camp."

"Mom what do you think I would do?"

"I know about that Shane and don't tell me we can trust him, once a rockstar always a rockstar."

"I think he is changed and nothings going on." she shook her head and then turned in left heading off to the kitchen presumably. Mitchie had about wrapped up packing when someone scared her half out of her skin by taping on her shoulder.

"Geez Shane! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes"

"Thats a good start then popstar."

"Rockstar thank you very much."

"Where I don't see one?"

"Very funny Michelle. Anyway do you need any help or are you done so we can hangout?"

"I don't know my schedules very full things to do places to see. No I am done and ready to go so where to popstar?"

"Lets just walk." so thats what they did, just walked with linked arms watching people scrambling around getting things together.

"Shane?"

"Yes?"

"I am really sorry about lying to you."

"Well I was thinking you know that you didn't actually lie to me I just listen to what other people said and thats really gossiping so it was my fault."

"No don't say that, I can't wiggle out of this, I should of told you and just gotten over the fact that if people don't like me then I just have to deal with it."

"You know I always have to worry about how my image is holding up and if people like me or not. So I think I know where you are coming from. I mean sometimes I wish I could just drop all the acts."

"Which brings me to, I told my mom you have changed so the next time I see you on the news I want you to prove me right. Please?"

"Well if your mom doesn't like your boyfriend then thats not good."

"Did you say boyfriend?"

"Yeah that is if you want to be my girlfriend."

"Of course silly." Then she kissed him and then quickly stopped looking for her mom. Shane was laughing at her and kissed her again. To tell the truth her lips had never felt anything like that before and it kind of scared her.

"Shane, this is going to be definitely hard relationship and I don't want to be in it unless you are totally ready for it. So lets save each other from the heart ache."

"I am totally ready and prepared to make it work and I promise-" Mitchie cut him off.

"No do not promise me you will call everyday or write everyday. Just talking to you once in awhile whenever you can. Just don't make me see news that you are kissing another girl or something."

"That I can promise you if you see it and you won't but its a lie."

"Okay lets seal it with a kiss." and thats what they did. Then they walked and started saying good bye to friends.

"Hey Caitlyn. Coming back next year?"

"Ha! Thats a good question,the better question are you coming back?"

"Yes she is because I have connections." Shane answered for her.

"Thats good because I don't know who I will clean dishes with next year."

"Oh I am sure Nate wouldn't mind."

"Oh shut up." They both laughed and they talked and both knew they would miss each other but life would go on. So finally it was time to leave and Mitchie turned to Shane and said.

"Please don't forget about me." She then got up on her tiptoes and kissed him and he smiled and kissed her back holding her close to him and then looked down on her.

"Mitchie how do I forget about a girl I spent a whole summer looking for? Especially when she has such pretty brown eyes." Mitchie blushed and then brush her lips against his and turned and got in the car waiting for her mother to start lecturing but it never came. She turned around and both parents were smiling and both had tears in their eyes.

"Is there something in the air, why are you too crying?"

"Oh well our little girl is growing up." Mitchie groaned and lowered herself in her seat. The rest of the ride home was spent texting Caitlyn and Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie rolled over and turned off her alarm. The first day of school was always the easiest to get up to for so reason maybe because it was a fresh start or the fact it was senior year who knows but Mitchie got up and was ready to kill. Not literally of course but still she felt good and Sierra was there. I haven't been able to talk to her at all this summer she has been on vacation. So I am excited to tell her all about camp. She is the only person I am telling about Shane. We agreed that would be for the best.

"Hey Mitchie!" She waved enthusiastically, she is way to happy for this to be normal.

"Hey Sierra, hows it going?"

"Oh good, I am so excited for school, I mean we are the big dogs now and I have a new hairstyle, how come you are not excited?"

"I had a really great summer and I didn't want it to end." Mitchie looked wistfully out the window.

"Mitchie fess up now."

"I met a guy and now I don't know its rather different you know, have you ever felt like when you are around this guy. I don't want to do anything but be with him. It's so different and I am worried that I am obsessing over him way to much."

"Don't worry its happened to me remember Jared? Yeah well thats exactly how I felt. Now tell me all of it how you met and whats your status."

So Mitchie told her story the whole thing condensed down into 15 minutes. Sierra was still trying to grasp the fact that she knew and talked to Shane Grey.

"Thats amazing....He was enthralled with you.......how?....Wow." she seemed out of breath.

"Sierra are you okay?"

"Yeah so when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

"I don't even know when I get to see him-" Mitchie was cut off as they sat down.

"A boyfriend Mitchie?"

"Hey Anna." she turned around to glance at the blond that was smirking at her.

"Wow, When do we get to meet him?"

"You don't" Mitchie wasn't really thrilled about talking with Anna she knew what ever she said to her would get twisted thats the only reason she would do that. So the day began.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Hi Guys, Yeah I don't know where this story is really going but I was playing around when I wrote the first half so you know give me some reviews; Reviews are my friend. :-) So yeah hope you enjoy.

Mitchie was use to being ignored and bumped into without a single apology. It might have been understandable if the school had been big and not everyone knew everyone. Her school is small everyone knows everyone even if you don't want them to know you.

So when someone bumps into you, take it personal because it probably is.

She has to get use to this again. Every year she goes away for a month or two and finds people that like her and then wham. Everyone seems to hate her like gum on their shoe.

"Sierra what is with this place? I just don't get it, they seem to not like me even though I hardly have said two sentences to them in my entire life. I wish Shane were here." Mitchie grumbled and lay her head on the lunch table. In the process of doing so she knocked over her chocolate milk spilling it all over the table. Mitchie could have screamed, she could of cried, she could of swore but instead she laughed. It wasn't funny actually Mitchie was just laughing. The milk was all over her clothes and all over her table. It just seemed like a better reaction and pretty soon Sierra was laughing too and it took them about 10 minutes to calm down and try to clean it up. Mitchie's pants and shirts were covered and there was nothing really they could do about it so she went to class with Sierra like she was. She could hear the snickering in the back but she was use to the snickers. So as a matter of fact was Sierra.

"Well its a eventful beginning of the year, remember last year when you had milk come out of your nose?" Mitchie remembered it was hilarious. She had actually tried doing it but Sierra beat her and they laughed for days.

"How could I forget, it was the funniest most emabrassing day of my life!"

"It was just the funniest of mine, don't worry we all still love you darling." As they sat down Sierra leaned over and whispered.

"So, have you kissed said boy yet?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Mitchie smirked and watch her friends jaw drop.

"How on earth do you fail to mention this?! I mean your best friend relying on you for all the details and you forget to mention the most important one!" Mitchie winced and glanced around everyone was staring at them.

"whoops, that was a little louder than I intended. Sorry, did I say anything that is revealing?"

"No darling, but lets keep it down because everyone loves listening and loves telling even more."

"Any way so Anna is looking so lets like pretend to be telling some huge secret and you have to scream."

"How bout no?"

"Party pooper!"

"Yeah but I value my life, when Sierra did you became suicidal?"  
"Probably when she noticed her friend has chocolate milk on her pants." Both of them glared at Anna who was laughing but said nothing. Mitchie grabbed Sierra's hand and squeezed making sure she knew she was there. Thankfully there was no more time for any of it because the teacher walked in.

"I don't know what it is about those girls but we have to be careful, make sure we don't do anything stupid or they'll rip us to pieces it's like a war or something." Mitchie later complained to Shane when he called. She was suprised he called at all. She had been staring at her phone all evening just waiting for it to ring. Imagine how overjoyed she was when it did. They had been talking for an hour or so but she knew he was going to have to go soon, so she sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Shane had taken the sigh the wrong way but she laughed and explained.

"No I was just enjoying listening to you talk. You have a very pretty voice, you know that right?"

"Well hopefully because I mean I am a rockstar."

"Very funny Shane, I take it back. I hate your voice, whiny popstar."

"Ouch that hurts, well I guess that means you don't get a birthday gift."

"Shane my birthday is in February."

"So? you can celebrate your halfish birthday."

"Okay Shane whatever, you want, actually what ever makes you happy."

"Hey Mitch, I have to go. I really love talking to you."

"You to, Have fun with whatever you are doing, I get to sit here and feel sorry for myself.

So the months go by from August to September to October. When things start getting interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know its been forever and this story is boring so far but I am working on it. Also I don't know where its going yet again! I don't think its going to be much longer unless I have an amazing break.

"Its October, Sierra, nothing interesting has happened, nobody has asked me out, and homecoming is coming around the corner. So it looks like I am going by myself yet again."

"What about Shane?"

"He doesn't even know that it is happening! Besides he is like in some far off corner of this country, I doubt he will want to come."

"Why the long face Mitchie? Your boyfriend decide to ditch you? Well, at least he knows whats good for him. Can I have his cellphone number?"

"Go away Anna, he is going to be there." Mitchie turned away and sighed. Now all she had to do was ask Shane to homecoming. Great. Just great.

"So what was that about Shane not wanting to come Mitchie?" Sierra was smirking at her.

"Oh Shut up, I'll just have to convince him that my life is on the line if he doesn't come."

"If he likes you enough he won't need very much convincing." Mitchie looked sidelong at Sierra.

"What if he says no?"

"Then your going to be screwed."

"Thanks Sierra thanks, that is just what I needed."

"Friendly encouragement is what I am here for."

So Mitchie rung her hands all the way home, literally it was something did when she was nervous. You know when you have a big test that you really should have study for except you played computer instead? Yeah except in this case Mitchie's life was on the line. Quite literally but she wasn't going to die it was just her social life. We all know in high school life if your social life dies then you die along with it. She had no idea if Shane would pick up the phone. His answering habits were very unreliable, she couldn't blame him I mean would you be able to answer the phone all the time if you were an international superstar?

"One ring......two rings.........three rings.." Mitchie always counted the rings under her breath when she got to four rings she hung up and wanted for him to call her back. It was like waiting for rain in the desert. She of course hated the fact that she never got to see him. Talking to him was never quite as good as actually being able to kiss him

Mitchie assumed this was normal but how was she to know? She had never been in a relationship until now.

"Hello?" It sounded like Shane had just ran a marathon to get to the phone."

"Shane are you alright?"

"Yeah I guessed it was you and I know you only wait four rings so I hurried. I hope Nate doesn't kill me we were practicing and I just randomly ran off."

"Tell Nate that he can kill me if he needs too."

"He says your in line after me."

"Great, I'm a hit list, Gosh Shane if thats whats going to happen when I date a popstar then I don't want too."

"If we ever go public then you will be on the hit list of a million girls, I mean they all just love me so much they are willing to kill of my girlfriends. They already got one."

"Oh I'm scared now, a bunch of eleven year olds are coming after me." Mitchie rolled her eyes Shane was a drama queen and she often told him this.

"Don't underestimate the power of the eleven year olds!"

"Okay thats besides the point Shane, I have something umm to ask you."

"What you didn't call just to talk with your boyfriend?" Shane asked sounding hurt in a mocking way.

"Well yes and no but anyway, in about three weeks at my school there's this dance and well its my senior year and I want to go but...."

"But what? Mitchie? Still there?Do I need to call the police or something?"

"No I'm still here but the point is I want you to come with me." Mitchie said it very fast and low just trying to get it out but apparently Shane didn't understand.

"You want me to marry a pickle?" A very confused sounding Shane said.

"What? How do you get marry a pickle from that? What I said was I want you to come with me." Now Mitchie had trouble getting that out because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh! I gotcha now, and thats what it sounded like. I thought my girlfriend was asking me to marry a pickle but I like what you actually said better..Mitchie are you there?" Mitchie nodded but then realized he couldn't see her and burst out in laughter again.

"Yeah I'm here, so what do you say? Do you think you can come?"

"Well I would have to ask but I think yes and I will do anything I can to be there okay Mitchie? I mean, is this going to be completely horrible if I can't come."

"Well anywhere I go without you is pretty boring but I guess not." Mitchie did not want to make Shane feel guilty so she left Anna out of the equation. She would just have figure her out on her own. How hard could it be? Apparently Nate had given up on trying to make them practice so Shane and Mithcie talked. Actually it was the longest she had talked to him since August. She confided that Anna was bothering her and teasing her more and more often now for whatever reason. Shane had told her almost the same thing as Sierra, to just ignore it and live. Then Shane had complained about how paparazzi were trying to "play Match maker" They had him with a new girl every week. Of course none of them had enough evidence to last a week but Mitchie had see this on the news already and she knew already but she listened quietly. She told him the same thing he told her except she called the paparazzi a couple names which was completely fine by Shane.

What what she didn't notice was how it went from four to five to six to seven to eight. When she finally looked at a clock she gasped.

"Shane? I have to go, We have been talking for four hours and I haven't started my homework and I missed dinner."

"Is it eight out there? Same here, I am going to call you when I get stuff worked out."

"Bye Shane thanks for talking to me, I know you must take ton time out of your schedule and I know you get yelled at for talking so long so don't deny it."

"I had no plans of denying it but I think its worth it."

"It is."

"I would do anything in my power." with that they hung up both at the same time because they had figured out that it made it easier on both of them to just not say good bye because it made it seem to complete and infinite.

The fact of the matter was saying goodbye felt like a closing of a book and Mitchie was ready to close her book with Shane just yet. She hoped this feeling you know that feeling the one you get once in a life time? The one where you feel the warm feeling coming up and you glow and warm. You just don't want it to end. Well thats how I feel. I can't explain it to you, thats for you to figure out. After that conversation Mitchie's mind just couldn't seem to concentrate and she sat there daydreaming.

Which was why when the next day when her teacher asked her for her homework, Mitchie stared guiltily up at her and said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Justin, I don't have it, I'll turn it in tomorrow for late credit." Mrs. Justin kind of stared at her for a minute then blinked and kept going and Sierra leaned over.

"What happened Mitchie? Why didn't you do it?"

"I had more to do last night and I just couldn't do it afterwards my mind was someplace. Sierra I'm a little worried about this, am I going to fast?"

"What you think your going to fast because you asked him to homecoming?"

"No! I meant I'm always thinking about him, how he makes me feel, just he fills my mind. I'm sure you have heard this it sounds cliche."

"Well I have heard it from my brain. But I never really was obsessed with anyone, I mean the guys I dated it was real no big deal. The dating status was kind of casual kind of not."

"You know a casual relationship means you are in it for the sexual things right Sierra?"

"Not in my book." Sierra didn't even need to turn to know Anna was talking to her.

"It is in mine, so how far did you go?"

"I bet you went further then I have ever gone."

"Sure whatever you say, I don't believe you but I do know that I bet thats what your relationship is, right Mitchie is that why your always so distracted?" Mitchie was at a complete loss of words Anna, yet again successfully twisted her words so that it made her sound like a mindless slut.


	5. Chapter 5

Homecoming was approaching and so far nothing had come up which meant that Shane was coming and Mitchie had found the perfect dress. This translated into English: **she and Sierra had spent weekend after weekend at the dress store looking**.

"You know Mitchie when the cashier knows you by name it means that you spend way to much time here." Mitchie of course would normally agree but she had to look perfect and Sierra was the only one who she knew who could shop with her. She told Sierra that today was the day and Sierra had sarcastically replied that she hoped so.

The dress was red and as Mitchie slid it on, she felt as if she owned the world. It was elegant, floor length, showing her back just a bit, and the front was a V-neck, showing just enough but not enough to make her parents freak out. Sierra agreed with her and so Mitchie bought it and then treated them both to a well deserved movie night. Sierra seemed to want to torture Mitchie for they watch every romantic movie known to man. Mitchie could hardly stand it but she did for Sierra. The week before homecoming dragged on and school work became increasingly hard to do. Anna of course dropped in her two cents whenever she could. Finally homecoming had come. Her mother had refused to let her go to a salon so she and Sierra had spent four hours getting their hair, just perfect. Of course as close to perfect as they could get it.

"We look hot if I must say so myself." Mitchie grinned at Sierra's comment and spun around giggling. Then the grin slid off her face remembering all those troublesome doubts.

"What if he doesn't show up? What if I'm all by myself? He would do something like that considering his record." Sierra looked at her with her blue soulful eyes and then shook her head.

"It is not going to happen even if he does that, what am I? Chicken poop?" Mitche smiled at her best friend then they went downstairs. While they were waiting they took pictures, serious ones, silly ones, cool ones, gangster ones, and many more. Their parents all cried and then they waited.

When it was fifteen minutes until the dance started they both stopped waiting and got in Sierra's jeep. As Mitchie stared out of the same window she had been staring out of the first day of school thinking things couldn't be better, she sighed shook her head, she knew that things happened but maybe he could have called. Then Mitche let Shane go, she forgot and then smiled and turned to Sierra and said,

"Ready to rock this popsicle stand?" Sierra turned with the same smile plastered on her face and nodded,

"I'm down with that sister, lets go." With that they pulled into the school parking lot. They both got out and linked arms, both thinking happy thoughts to avoid thinking the bad ones and in Mitchie's case to avoid bursting into tears. Oh how she hated boys and the drama they brought with them.

Mitchie hated the first fifteen minutes of any dance, they were the most awkward, she stood there staring at the mass and trying to decide if she should just go and get some spiked punch but after five or ten minutes of pleading from Sierra they both finally joined the dancing. Mitchie was having a good time for a good half and hour or so and then Sierra started grinding with this random guy and she lost her dancing partner. She then decided that it was time for some fresh air. So she whispered were she was going and Sierra nodded in acknowledgment.

Then Mitchie leaned up against the school wall and just let her brain flow with all the possible reasons for Shane's absence. Of course now that she thought about it she could not think of a single reason for him not showing,specially since he insisted he was going to be there. Maybe he just did not want to be there, that might have been why of course, he should have called instead of making her stand here and think about it.

Suddenly someone tapped her and she jumped about a foot in the air. Then who ever it was kissed her neck and hugged her.

"Shane!" Then Mitchie turned around and she jumped again because it was not Shane.

"Well, I can always change my name but I prefer Adam."

"What do you want Adam?"

"I was talking to Anna the other day and she told me you were in to casual relationships, and well I am the master of those so, I thought that it would be cool if we hooked up." At the end of this, he winked and Mitchie got the shivers and shook her head.

Adam took a step closer and grabbed her waist with both hands and pull her up close but this was not anything like Shane who was gentle and sweet smelling. There was an acrid smell of cheap cologne coming from Adam. "Adam, go away and stop trying to rape my neck its unattractive and tell Anna that she needs to get her facts right. Also you should really take a shower." With that Mitchie pulled out of his grasped and turned around to try and go back into the dance. Adam grabbed onto her hand and well since he was ripped and Mitchie was not he won the tug of war.

"So Adam, now what? I wish you would let me go because you know Sierra's in there waiting for me." Adam wasn't really in to talking, he preferred kissing. In his preoccupation, he let go of her hands and she pushed on his chest to no avail. She could feel the tears burning and his lips tasted like the fake powder punch they serve for the thirsty high schoolers that were just on the other side of the door. Her hands fell limply to her side. She tried to think of lilies, the smell of honeysuckle in the summer, and her favorite Connect 3 Songs to distract her from the hands that were now dangerously close to her chest. As she listened to Connect 3 play Mitchie thought. Why should I put up with this? I do not have doormat written on my forehead. He might be stronger than I am but I will not sit here and let him touch me like this. She was not going to lose her virginity tonight. So Mitchie shaped her hand into a fist and punched him and he staggered back.

"Dude, I told you to stop, I hope I gave you a black eye, you can thank my boyfriend for teaching me how to punch." Adam looked murderous and he took a step closer then pushed her and her head banged against that stupid wall. Looking up at Adam, she should of screamed but her mouth wouldn't work and then suddenly there was noise but it wasn't coming from her lips. "I would step away from my girlfriend if I were you bastard."

**Ohhhh Shane! Yes I know, you have read this already. I apologize profusely (isn't that an awesome word?!) 1.) For taking about a year and a half to update well an exaggeration but still I am sorry if you had to go back and reread**

**And I am sorry for reposting a chapter but I had a legitimate reason, I changed it a lot, I went back and reread what I had written and did not like it soooo naturally I changed it. I wanted you to see what I did to it so tell me if you like the changes (can you even tell? Its alright if you can't I understand. :-) Again I love reviews who doesn't? **


End file.
